fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cel
Celestial, also known as Cel (Full name: Celestial "Cel" Omnicron), is a shapeshifting humanoid called a "Bakugan" and a denizen of "The Kingdom". He also the crown prince of "The Kingdom", and very popular among citizens of "The Kingdom" not just because of his royal status but due to his benevolent personality and traits. Information Description "Celestial, also known as Cel to those close to him, is the crown prince of 'The Kingdom', a massive state on a different world inhabited by humanoid creatures called 'Bakugan'. Like other Bakugan, Celestial is capable of changing his shape into that of his natural monstrous from, in which his is a giant reptilian warrior. Although denizens of 'The Kingdom' know him for his kind and benevolent nature, which is said to come from the rulers of 'The Kingdom' who are his parents, Cel is also a hardened warrior who sometimes follows the path of violence in order to resolve issues within his kingdom. While 'The Kingdom' is going through a time of peace and prosperity with only several petty crimes, Celestial fears that a darker presence is about to take root and shatter 'The Kingdom's' much-desired peace..." Background Personality & Traits Biography Relationships Ariette Celestial and Ariette first met as children when the latter and her family visited "The Kingdom" for political reasons. Ariette's father, a close friend of Cel's father, encouraged his daughters to go play with the King's son. While Rissa preferred adventuring in the Royal Family's massive castle, a shy Ariette approached Cel and asked him if he could play with her. Young Cel, who was modest himself agreed, and a friendship that would last forever was born. Cel and Ariette became very close since that moment, and even when Ariette had to go back to "The Forest", Cel would always write to her. Ariette wrote back, and a few times every month or so was allowed to go with her father back to "The Kingdom". Cel and Ariette became especially closer near their late teens. When Cel's father was going to visit "The Forest", sixteen-year-old Cel and his mother went with him. After arriving, the first thing Cel did was visit Ariette, who had grown more beautiful since the last time the two saw each other and was his age. The two realized that they loved each other and wanted to become a couple, but Cel was worried about doing something his father would view as "unplanned". Nonetheless, Cel gave in to his temptations and he and Ariette began a fling. The two were caught one night, however, by Ariette's father, who berated them both for their relationship. Even after Cel and Ariette had to part ways several days later, Cel vowed to come back for her - a promise he kept years later while on his quest to find a way to defeat Naga. Cel cares deeply for Ariette, who reciprocates those feelings. He is willing to make any sacrifice for her and considers her one of his closest allies. Powers and Abilities Battles Trivia *As a result of the creation of V's new storyline, characters have either been scrapped or have had their information altered/completely rewritten. Celestial has been completely remolded into a new character with some similarities to his original version. **This Celestial is not the king of his the Marticeans, who are now known as "the Ones", but their prince. **Celestial also has retained his benevolent traits, but is a more "broody" and "darker" character. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:"The Kingdom" Category:Male Bakugan Category:UltraNOW Storyline